1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of performing near-field communication and wireless charging.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal can support complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and other similar functions. The mobile terminal may be a multimedia player or any other similar device. There currently exists a need for a mobile terminal that is both small in size and capable of implementing near-field communication and wireless charging.